


chacun ses secrets

by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, F/M, Love, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Secret Talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: ONE-SHOT Quand Harry se brise la jambe juste avant le match final contre serpentard, une seule personne peut sauver les griffondors de la vantardise légendaire de Malfoy, mais pas forcément  celle que tout le monde pensait au début.





	chacun ses secrets

Comme tous les matins Hermione se dirige vers la salle commune pour rejoindre Harry et Ron pour aller déjeuner, mais là où d'habitude le calme règne, des cris pouvaient être entendu depuis en haut de l'escalier.

La brune espérait que ce n'était pas encore Malfoy qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer en douce pendant la nuit pour écrire quelques absurdités sur le visage d'un des élèves, on ne sait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait berner la grosse dame.

Mais en arrivant dans la pièce Hermione compris directement pourquoi tout le raffut était de mise...Harry avait un plâtre à la jambe. Elle courut directement vers son meilleur-ami, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait entendre l'autre dans tout le bruit. Les nerfs d'Hermione maintenant bien atteins elle cria : Silencio et tous les élèves ne purent plus que bailler comme des poissons sortis de l'eau avec plus aucun son qui sortait de leurs cordes vocales.

Elle se retourna vers son amie rousse et lui redonna la parole à elle seule, pour lui demander le pourquoi du plâtre.

-Sérieusement Hermione, tu n'aurais pas pu juste demander le silence au lieu d'ensorceler la totalité de la pièce ?

-Tu sais bien que aucuns d'eux n'aurais écouter, les gars ?

Tous les mecs et les quelques filles hochèrent la tête, c'était presque risible.

-Bon, alors, pourquoi tout ce chahut ?

Harry montra sa jambe puis sa bouche.

\- Oh désolé...Finite Incantatem, bon comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Avec Ron ont faisait des tirs au but pour qu'il soit prêt pour le match contre Serpentard de demain mais j'ai regardé ailleurs trop longtemps et un cognard m'a percuté et je suis tombé, pas de très haut mais assez pour me tordre un truc dans le genou.

-Mais madame Pomfresh ne t'as arrangé cela, elle peut tous faire même te recoller des os en une heure.

-Oui, mais d'après elle s'est beaucoup trop près d'un tendon et si elle tente quelque chose il y aurais beaucoup trop de chance que cela le touche et m'empêche de bouger la jambe peut-être pour toujours (je sais-je dramatise...), donc je dois le laisser guérir normalement mais elle m'a quand même donner une potion pour que ce soit plus rapide mais je suis interdit de Quidditch pour deux semaines et forcement cela tombe la semaine du match contre les serpents ...

-Oh, c'est dommage, mais tu n'as pas de remplaçant ?

-Si mais Chris est chez ses parents exceptionnellement pour toute la semaine et si on n'a pas d'attrapeur, l'équipe devra déclarer forfait et les serpents gagneront la coupe...

-Ah ça non jamais, cria quelqu'un, et en voyant tout le monde l'a regardé Hermione comprit que c'était elle.

-Euh...je veux juste dire que s'ils gagnent, Malfoy passera le reste de l'année scolaire à se vanter... tu imagines...

Ginny hocha la tête dans la compréhension mais Harry lui se contenta de regarder Hermione suspicieusement.

-Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un...Bon moi je vais manger, tu viens Ginny ?

-J'arrive !

\------------------------------------

-Pourquoi tu ne te propose pas ? Tu es la personne la meilleure en Quidditch que je connaisse.

-Ginny, je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais, je ne dire à personne que j'adore le Quidditch, ils me forceraient la main pour le poste d'Harry et être attrapeur le rend vraiment heureux.

-Juste pour un match, et je me mettrais contre leurs décisions s'ils proposent de passer Harry en arrière garde et de toute manière il est le capitaine.

Hermione plonge la tête dans ses mains, d'un côté elle voudrait vraiment tester de jouer avec l'équipe ou du moins avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny ou Krum mais d'un autre côté si jouer avec eux risque de causer du tort à son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas essayer. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule.

-Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne promets rien, ne leurs en parlent pas avant que je n'aie pris ma décision, s'il te plaît.

-Je serais silencieuse comme une tombe, promis.

-Merci.

Hermione couru jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller chercher son balais, le seul endroit où elle pouvait réfléchir correctement était dans le ciel.

Dans sa hâte elle ne vit pas Harry assis dans la salle commune bien caché dans son fauteuil.

Au lieu de passer par les couloirs pour ne pas être vu avec son éclair de feu 2.O offert à son anniversaire par Krum, cela aurait créer trop de question, elle sortit directement par sa fenêtre.

Après 3 bonnes heures à faire des allés et retours des limites de Poudlard du nord au sud puis des tours du lacs en finissant par des figures appris de Krum.

Elle avait décidé de dire oui à Ginny, elle ferait le match, pour aider Harry à clouer le bac de Malfoy, et s'ils lui font une proposition elle dira non, point final.

\--------------------------------

En entrant dans la grande salle, Hermione vit directement que le moral des Gryffondors était bien plus joyeux que le matin même. Elle s'assit à sa place préalablement réservée par Ginny, heureusement car tout le monde était regroupé autour de ses deux meilleurs-amis.

Quand elle comprit pourquoi elle en fit tomber sa fourchette.

-Vous voulez prendre Lavande à la place de Harry ?! Mais elle n'est jamais montée sur un balai, soi-disant que le vent la décoifferait.

-T'inquiète Hermione, moi aussi, je trouve cela idiot, lui glissa Ginny en douce.

Ron se détourna les yeux du décolleté de Lavande assez longtemps pour lui dire :

-Si, elle est assez bonne...euh...Je veux dire douée pour un match aussi simple.

-C'est vrai en plus tous ce qui brille c'est mon domaine, pas vrai Ronron ?

Hermione eu soudain l'envie de vomir voyant les deux se galocher comme si l'un voulait bouffer le visage de l'autre en vice-versa, quand soudain Ginny eu la bonne idée (sarcasme) de crier :

-Hermione voulait le poste, pour ce match en tout cas !

-Non Ginny...

Mais trop tard toute la grande salle les regardait.

-Merci pour toute l'attention, je n'en demandais pas autant.

Après 5 minutes à la fixer Harry eu enfin la brillante idée de parler :

-Toi, Hermione jouer au Quidditch, tu déteste ça, à chaque match il faut t'y traîner et encore tu as souvent la tête dans tes bouquins.

Hermione lui accordait ce fait, elle n'aimait pas trop les matchs scolaires, ils étaient toujours trop longs.

-Et je ne t'ai jamais vu sur un balai sauf l'année dernière dans la salle sur demande, et encore moins de 5 minutes.

-C'est vrai mais c'est parce que j'aime la tranquillité et je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

-Tu ne peut pas être aussi douée que cela, n'en profite pas pour frimer ! rétorquât Lavande

\- Oh que si elle est douée ! Je les souvent vu jouée et croit moi, elle est le meilleur ici, lui répondit Ginny.

-Prouve le alors, dit la blonde, si tu es aussi forte et que ce n'est pas que du vent pour avoir toute l'attention sur toi.

-Elle accepte, répondit Ginny avant que son amie ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

-Tous de suite sur le terrain de Quidditch, c'est le week-end, aucune équipe ne s'entraîne aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

\------------------------------------------------

Dans les vestiaires, Hermione était extatique, presque tout Poudlard était là pour la voir se faire ridiculiser par Lavande. Quoiqu'elle sût qu'elle ne perdrait pas face à la blonde. Elle fut interrompue dans son monologue mental par nul autre que la voix de Krum lui-même.

-Alors Hermione, tu fais du zèle maintenant, ce n'est pas habituelle.

Il était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte en tenue moldue, cela devait être les vacances chez lui déjà. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, ses cheveux avait juste un peu repousser et il lui semblait qu'il avait encore grandit.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, ses cheveux avait juste un peu repousser et il lui semblait qu'il avait encore grandit

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Comment à tu fais pour venir ici ?

-Je venais te voir et peut-être aider votre professeur de Quidditch quand j'ai appris que tu allais battre une blonde alors que à chaque fois que l'on se voit tu me dis que personne ne devait être au courant de ton don naturel pour ce sport.

-Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache mais certaines circonstances m'ont forcé à en parler et puis toute l'école a été au courant mais je pense que personne n'y croit vraiment...

Il releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Alors prouve leurs qu'ils ont tous tort, fait ce que tu fais le mieux...avoir raison.

Sur ce, lui-même pris son courage à deux mains et colla sa bouche à la sienne, le baiser qu'il voulait lent et doux au début continua oser et fort quand Hermione comprit qu'elle aussi le voulais. Après tout ce temps à courir après Ron et ne rien avoir en retour, elle préférait largement Viktor qui lui avait donner sa chance tous de suite.

Elle rompit le baiser en entendant des pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un arrivait et personne ne devait savoir de leur relation naissante avant qu'elle-même ne puisse savoir quoi en penser.

C'était Ginny :

-Hermione c'est le moment...Oh bonjour Viktor comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien mademoiselle Weasley et vous ?

-Toujours aussi gentleman, très bien merci, je suis venu dire à Hermione que c'était l'heure de mettre une raclée à la blondasse.

-D'accord j'arrive Ginny.

Elle prit son balai et commença à sortir suivie de près par Ginny, mais elle se stoppa et se retourna vers Viktor.

-Nous terminerons notre "discussion" après ce spectacle.

Elles sortirent du couloir pour se retrouver baigner dans la lumière du soleil d'après-midi, une fois leurs vues adaptées elles virent que tous les gradins étaient remplis même les Serpentard étaient venus avides de la voir perdre et se ridiculiser. Que les gens peuvent être viles parfois !

Elle monta sur son balai une moins de 2 secondes plus tard elle était à plus de 30 mètres du sol.

Elle voyait madame Bibine en bas qui était venu au cas où le défi deviendrait hors contrôle et pour donner les règles bien évidemment. A l'aide de sa baguette elle cria :

-Ceci est un défi exceptionnellement accepté par le directeur pour définir qui sera la remplaçante de monsieur Potter pour la final de demain. Les règles sont simples, il y aura deux manches. La première sera de mettre des points contre le gardien mademoiselle Weasley qui a gentiment accepter de participer, vous aurez chacune droits à dix chances et à la fin de ses chances celle qui aura le plus de points gagnera.

La deuxième épreuve sera de vol, vous devrez effectuer vos meilleures figures, et chaque maison devra voter pour le gagnant de la tâche, si au final nous avons un ex-éco nous aviserons. Bonne chance mesdemoiselles.

Madame Bibine se retira du terrain et Ginny alla se positionner devant les anneaux.

Comme prévu pour Hermione elle mit 9 buts sur 10 là où Lavande n'en avait mis que 3 et seulement parce que Ginny avait du cœur.

La deuxième fut plus divertissante à regarder, Hermione laissa Lavande commencer par esprit de compétition et fut très heureuse de voir que le meilleur qu'avait pu faire la blonde fut de tenir quelques secondes debout sur son balai.

Puis ce fut son tour, Hermione commença par des équilibres puis fit quelques vrilles et des descentes et casa même entre deux mouvement la technique secrète que Viktor lui avait apprise et redescendis au sol à côté de son adversaire.

Puis ce passa deux choses qu'elle avait pensé impossible.

En faisant le compte de toute les voix Lavande était gagnant !!! Puis vint le tour de Viktor qui sortit en colère des vestiaires d'où il avait tout vu pour faire la leçon à l'école entière. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était subjuguée de voir un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus célèbres du monde, une star quoi, venir leurs faire un discours sur pourquoi elle devait gagner.

-Vous êtes sérieux ! Vous votés tous pour cette demoiselle plutôt que Hermione ! Je paris mon titre de champion du monde que c'est juste pour son physique, elle n'a fait que tenir debout sur un balai à 1km/h alors que Hermione a fait des pirouettes que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir toutes les refaire moi-même. Vous êtes considéré comme la meilleur école du monde et vous au final vous donner une image tellement rétrograde de vous. Donc j'appelle pour un second vote et cette fois-ci voter pour le talent et pas sur le décolleté de ses demoiselles.

Cette fois-ci Hermione remporta haut la main le vote même des Serpentard trop occupés à baver sur Viktor que sur le statut du sang du vainqueur.

Pour célébrer ça, elle décida officialiser directement sa relation avec Victor en l'embrassant devant toute l'école.

Plus tard dans la semaine Gryffondor remportera la coupe de Quidditch et comme elle l'avait décidée Hermione refusa le poste de Harry comme attrapeur officiel et elle retourna dans ses livres même pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Mais elle n'y était plus ignorée ce qui était un début ou une fin en soi.


End file.
